Blow
Blow is the song that Ke$ha performs for Tori and the gang at a private concert at the Vega household in the episode Ice Cream for Ke$ha. In The Show :Main article: Ice Cream for Ke$ha In Real Life Blow was recorded for Ke$ha's EP, Cannibal. It was released exclusively to the iTunes Store as part of a "Countdown to Cannibal" promotion, and thus originally entered the Billboard Hot 100 on the issue date entitled December 4, 2010, reaching the 97th position and dropping off the chart the following week. After being released as a single, the song re-entered the chart on the issue date titled February 12, 2011, reaching a new peak of ninety-six. The following week the song jumped thirty positions reaching position sixty-six. The song continued to steadily ascend the charts eventually reaching a peak of seven on the week of March 19, 2011. On the song's peak week it sold 164,000 digital copies and was listed at position six on Billboards Hot Digital Songs. Charting within the top ten, the song became Kesha's sixth straight top ten single as a solo artist. Lyrics Original Version (laughing) Dance... Back door cracked, we don't need a key We get in for free, no VIP sleaze, Drink that Kool-Aid, follow my lead, Now you're one of us, you're coming with me It's time to kill the lights and shut the DJ down This place's about to... Tonight we're taking over, no one's getting out! This place's about to blow - oh-oh-oh! Blow-oh-oh-oh This place's about to blow - oh-oh-oh! Blow-oh-oh-oh This place's about to blow - oh-oh-oh! Blow-oh-oh-oh This place's about to blow - oh-oh-oh! Blow-oh-oh-oh This place's about to... Now, what? (What?) We're taking control We get what we want We do what you don't Dirt and glitter cover the floor We're pretty and sick We're young and we're bored It's time to lose your mind and let the crazy out This place's about to... Tonight we're taking names 'cause we don't mess around. This place's about to blow - oh-oh-oh! Blow-oh-oh-oh This place's about to blow - oh-oh-oh! Blow-oh-oh-oh This place's about to blow - oh-oh-oh! Blow-oh-oh-oh This place's about to blow - oh-oh-oh! Blow-oh-oh-oh This place's about to blow... Go, go, go, go insane, go insane Throw some glitter, make it rain on 'em Let me see them hands, let me, let me see them hands Go insane, go insane Throw some glitter, make it rain on 'em Let me see them hands, let me, let me see them hands We're taking over; Get used to it. This place's about to blow - oh-oh-oh! Blow-oh-oh-oh This place's about to blow - oh-oh-oh! Blow-oh-oh-oh This place's about to blow - oh-oh-oh! Blow-oh-oh-oh This place's about to blow - oh-oh-oh! Blow-oh-oh-oh This place's about to blow... Ice Cream for Ke$ha Version Back door cracked, we don't need a key We get in for free, no VIP sleaze, Drink their Kool-Aid, follow my lead, Now you're one of us, you're coming with me Tonight we're taking over, no one's getting out! This place's about to blow - oh-oh-oh! Blow-oh-oh-oh This place's about to blow - oh-oh-oh! Blow-oh-oh-oh This place's about to blow - oh-oh-oh! Blow-oh-oh-oh This place's about to... Now, what? (What?) We're taking control We get what we want We do what you don't Dirt and glitter cover the floor We're pretty and sick We're young and we're bored Tonight we're taking names 'cause we don't mess around. This place's about to blow - oh-oh-oh! Blow-oh-oh-oh This place's about to blow - oh-oh-oh! Blow-oh-oh-oh This place's about to blow - oh-oh-oh! Blow-oh-oh-oh This place's about to... Video Category:Songs